Using software as a time attendance tracking method has existed for some time. Also, in recent years, NFC (near field communication) and BLE (Bluetooth Low Energy) technologies have entered the market allowing software to react to the wireless signals when detected. Most applications in the market today use NFC or BLE technology for marketing. For example, delivering a coupon to a customer's mobile phone when they are within range of the NFC and/or BLE signals or greeting the customer when they near the front of the store (where a BLE device has been installed). Recently, the consumption of NFC or BLE technology has expanded past advertising and is being adopted to automate tasks. In the realm of employee/employer time tracking, a few companies have started to release implementations that take some advantage of the wireless devices. For example, offering the ability to clock in/out employees automatically when entering or exiting the range of the wireless signals. However, the existing implementations do not leverage the devices along with additional intelligence (such as making clock in/out decisions based on the specific employee's schedule). Employers have a great need to use one or combination of the wireless technologies along with the intelligence to have accurate reports on an employee's total hours worked without having to worry about having to groom for incorrect clock entries that didn't correspond to their schedule. To our knowledge, prior art is lacking the ability for an employee to be automatically clocked in/out in accurately and according to a schedule. Instead, prior art simply tracks arrival or departure times.